


a ribbon at a time

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [49]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Double Drabble, Flying, Gen, Identity Reveal, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: Takashi-kun’s cat istalkingto her.





	a ribbon at a time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/gifts).



Takashi-kun’s cat is _talking_ to her. She drops her load of laundry, and has to say, "I'm sorry, Nyankichi-kun, _what_ did you say? How can you talk, does Takashi-kun know?.."

"I _said_ ," the cat growls, with the cranky and forceful inflection of an angry grandfather, "that your dumbass kid needs help, and you're the closest useful human I could find right now. Are you coming or what?"

She'd like to sit down for a while and digest this and maybe get a nice glass of water. But there's no doubt at what she needs to do.

"Yes," she says, "yes, of course, where is he? Do we need to take a train, let me get my wallet..."

Nyankichi-kun hisses dismissively. "No time. Don't be scared."

A blast of strong wind whips through her hair without disturbing a single pegged sheet around her as the cat jumps into the air and _disappears_ \- and Touko finds herself astride something warm and solid, with her hands clenched in the long fur, and rising up, and up, and up. 

"Hold on tight," the - cat? How can it be the same cat? - under her rumbles, and they streak across the sky, towards the rising sun.


End file.
